


Full Efficiency

by denpring, slotumn



Series: Lysiclaude NSFW Workout [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Art, Breeding, Come Inflation, Creampie, Digital Art, F/M, Illustrations, Impregnation, Married Sex, NSFW Art, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Magic, Tender Sex, Vaginal Sex, inappropriate use of faith magic, or appropriate use?, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denpring/pseuds/denpring, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: [Contains NSFW illustrations]It was about efficiency, Lysithea told herself.A.K.A. Using white magic for efficient baby-making attempts.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: Lysiclaude NSFW Workout [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164239
Kudos: 17
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme, Lysiclaude NSFW Workout Bingo





	Full Efficiency

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another entry doubling as a fill for a [kink meme prompt](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?style=site&thread=2469704).
> 
> Artist note: At least seven pieces! Even if it's late! I promised myself and I will keep it!

It was about efficiency, Lysithea told herself. 

The traditional method of waiting for her husband to recover after every round just took up too much time, all things considered; if he was going to ejaculate the same total amount, and if she needed to keep it in her for the same total hours for the best chance of impregnation, they may as well do it in one session. 

"Okay, okay, relax," Khalid said, kissing her cheek and stroking her hand. "I get that you're eager, but being so nervous won't be good for the future baby, you know."

"I'm not nervous," she insisted, glancing down at his cock and lightly running a finger up the shaft.

It looked so _big_ , resting between her thighs like that— and despite the amount of times they'd fucked before, the anticipation of taking him inside still sent a shiver up her spine. 

He let out a small grunt at her ear when she casted white magic, and the amount of precum he leaked momentarily made her think his orgasm already began. Perhaps it was just her imagination, but his shaft seemed to grow warmer and throb even harder against her mound right then. 

"...Well, ready when you are," he muttered, with audible strain behind his voice.

"I am, so put it in alrea— _oh_."

She could tell he was trying his best to be steady, if not gentle, but being spread open so wide set all of her nerves on alert at once; and it was such a cliché, but she couldn't help the moans seeping out of her throat alongside his thrusts.

 _Concentrate_ , Lysithea told herself, placing her palm over her lower stomach, where she could feel the flesh shift with every steady stroke. No matter how good it felt, they couldn't let themselves go and start doing other wild sex acts this time— right now, the first priority was making a child.

Her cunt clenched at the thought. 

"Hurry," she whispered, breathy, feverish. " _Inside_."

Khalid's ragged panting turned into a groan, and the next few thrusts went in _deep_ — enough to hit her cervix, igniting sparks of pain her overwhelmed body (and, perhaps, masochism) interpreted as pleasure. 

" _Fuck_ , Lys—"

Her eyelids fluttered shut when warmth flooded her— a sensation that normally subsided after a few moments, but this time, it just didn't _stop_.

"I didn't— expect it to be this much," she heard herself gasp, upon what was probably the equivalent of a fourth or fifth load.

It was nothing she couldn't handle, of course; the strange full sensation that hovered close to uncomfortable would all pay off. 

And the warm tingling she felt had to be anticipation for that, not... excitement, at this unconventional method— of being filled until she couldn't take any more, belly swelling until it looked like she was already pregnant just from his cum—

"Hah?!"

Her eyes snapped open from a sudden pressure on her clit. 

"Only fair to let you come, too," Khalid chuckled, placing another kiss on her cheek. "You like this a lot, don't you?"

"I like that it's, efficient— _ah!"_

Her hips bucked into his fingers, causing copious amounts of cum to spill put, but even more took its place in the next moment, making her so _full_ that her breath hitched. 

No way the human body was ever intended to take so much semen at once, she thought.

Yet that's exactly what she was doing (with the help of a little magic), all while her coated walls squeezed around his length, trying to simultaneously milk out every last drop and grind against his hand.

"So greedy," she heard Khalid tease, his other hand moving close to her breast without touching it. "Look at how full you are, Lys."

She did, eyes barely managing to open halfway to look down— and _oh_ , she could barely see her own pussy with her distended abdomen in the way, even though the wet noises were more blatant than ever.

"Khalid, _ah_ , I need to," her voice, somehow having slipped out of her control, begged. "Let me— come— _mmh!_ "

Her husband chuckled again, making a point of pressing a single finger into the side of her breast before bringing his lips close to her ear. 

"...then, I will."

Lysithea didn't need to see his face to know he was wearing a shit-eating grin as he described the condition; something he definitely intended to fluster her with, and probably would have, under normal circumstances—

" _P-please_ , let me come from getting pregnant with your baby...!"

—but her pride had already eroded away, not to be rebuilt anytime soon, she knew, as her round-bellied figure arched against her husband's torso in ecstasy. 

* * *

They stayed joined long after finishing, basking in the afterglow and feeling each other's warmt inside and out. 

For all his teasing before and the tiredness he must have felt from having days (if not weeks) worth of semen wrung out, her husband held such a tender gaze as his hand lightly stroked her abdomen— once again, almost as though she already had a child growing inside.

With a spent smile and sigh of her own, Lysithea delivered a lazy kiss onto his lips.

"I hope it works," she whispered.

"So do I," Khalid replied, alongside another kiss, on her nose, then on her hand. "But, you know, if it doesn't..."

"Hm?"

"...I'm always up to try it again, as many times as you want."

* * *

[On Pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/87985997)

**Author's Note:**

> [Join the Lysiclaude Discord!](https://discord.gg/GZmtGbw)   
>    
>  [Writer twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)   
>    
>  [Artist twitter](https://twitter.com/denpring?s=09)   
> 


End file.
